Large-scale dynamic World Wide Web (“Web”) sites commonly implement many different types of services for providing many different types of functionality. Some of these types of services can be very costly to implement and operate. Moreover, it may also be difficult and expensive to provide a backup to some of these types of services.
In order to reduce the operational load on certain types of services, and therefore improve application performance, some large-scale dynamic Web sites also utilize one or more service caches. A service cache is utilized to cache the results of service requests generated by an associated service. A traditional service cache will return accurate results for service requests that are identical to previously received requests. However, such a service cache cannot typically return any results for requests that are different than previous requests. Therefore, a service cache may be of limited value in improving application performance and backing up a service if the service cache miss rate is high.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.